


Modernity

by makesometime



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XIV, prompts: smooth, new, modern</p><p>(assumes Mulan-and-Aurora-in-Storybrooke canon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modernity

Mulan walked through the door to the bathroom and stopped just over the threshold, her work-weary form drawn to a halt by the sight presented to her.

Aurora turned her head towards the motion in her periphery and smiled broadly, pleased to have her lover home. Up to her chest in smooth white bubbles, one of her long legs was lifted into the air, foot twirling thoughtless circles in the air even as her attention was stolen. One hand held the back of her calf (a beautiful curve, Mulan knew, a familiar path to her lips) while the other held one of the strange modern creations that Mulan refused to put particular stock in.

Smiling to herself as Aurora chuckled and turned back to the task at hand, Mulan took up position in front of the mirror and smoothly applied toothpaste to the bristles of her toothbrush. (This, she supposed, was an amenity that had vague purpose.) For a while she was silent as she moved the brush over her teeth, removing a day's worth of grime and caffeine. Her eyes were active though, enthralled by the simple rhythm of Aurora's hands, the methodical movements the princess was using to remove the hair from her legs. It was quite entrancing, despite the confusion Mulan hadn't quite been able to shift at her lover's fondness for the laborious task

"I still don't understand why you do that." She said to Aurora's reflection, wiping her mouth and turning to perch against the counter.

The princess smiled again, rolling her eyes in a familiar way. It was accommodating but amused, teasing but frustrated - Aurora couldn't understand Mulan's hesitation (and sometime flat out refusal) to adapt to the modern life that Storybrooke afforded them, almost demanded of them. The warrior took her job of deputy sheriff seriously, found enjoyment in the nourishment of the time they found themselves in. But she would rebel against the strangest things...

"I like how it makes me feel." Aurora said airily, lifting both legs to inspect her handiwork (and, likely, to tease the woman watching her with dark, interested eyes).

"Substandard?" Mulan queried. "Unnatural, without outside intervention?"

Aurora huffed, shaking her head. "You take these things far too seriously."

Mulan shrugged, moving through to the bedroom. "I simply wish you could see that you are perfectly acceptable without conforming to the petty social norms that the rest of this strange little town seem so bound to."

A tinkling laugh accompanied the sound of Aurora leaving the water, but Mulan refused to turn and watch (at any other time, at any other time...) instead fixing the covers on their bed, closing the curtains to remove the artificial streetlights from their little sanctuary.

"Acceptable?" Aurora repeated, and Mulan looked up to find the princess standing softly illuminated with her hair falling in gentle damp waves over smooth shoulders, wrapped up in a bright red towel. "Do you mean to be so easily dismissive or is it a talent you've fostered?"

"Aurora..." Mulan said, instantly disappointed in her choice of words. "That's not what I..."

The smile her lover wore suggested that she knew this, was entirely unconcerned by the terminology and just having a little fun. It was this that made Mulan trail off, lose her point, but it was Aurora's next action that stole her breath entirely. 

The princess lifted her arms to the fastening of the towel and with a flick of her wrists the heavy material fell to the floor, forgotten. Aurora was left standing proudly nude under the heat of Mulan's appreciative gaze. "Is this simply _acceptable_?"

It was Mulan's turn to roll her eyes, moving quickly to embrace the wily creature she had fallen for. Aurora squealed a protest at the thought of her wet form spoiling the cotton of Mulan's pyjamas but the sound was muted by a press of lips to her own. The warrior easily manoeuvred her lover towards the bed, smiling at the eager motions of Aurora's lips and tongue. 

Easing the princess down into the mattress, Mulan quickly covered Aurora's form with her own, lest she catch a chill. Then, with a distinct lack of hurry, Mulan moved slowly down the warm expanse of skin beneath her, lips and teeth teasing at the rise of each breast, the peak of each nipple. She pressed her mouth to the smoothness of Aurora's stomach, licked a circle around her navel in the way she'd learnt made the princess arch and gasp. 

Settling comfortably between Aurora's legs, Mulan pulled one thigh up and over her shoulder, before running kisses up the inside of the leg, past the princess' knee and to the smooth curve of her calf. The warrior had to admit that the feel of nothing but skin against her lips was pleasant, something new and something to cherish in the same way as she did every part of the woman beneath her. She might not _want_ to like it, might rail against all intrusion into the lives they had lived quite happily in Fairy Tale Land, but... perhaps there was some benefit to Aurora's new interests.

And upon lowering her mouth to Aurora's core and licking a long strip along the unabashed wetness her tongue discovered, Mulan smiled when Aurora moaned, all of muscles pulling tight as both thighs clamped hard on either side of the warrior's head. Laying her palms on each smooth leg, Mulan chuckled and set to work on proving that some of their old traditions would never need replacement by a questionably superior modern alternative.


End file.
